


Personality Swap: The Paula Incident

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Personality Swap, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: What if the Paula incident had happened during a personality swap between Murdoc and 2D?





	Personality Swap: The Paula Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon: "I've been seeing a lot of cool #2docweek art the last week and one of the days was #personalityswap. Could you write something about what would happen if Stuart and Murdoc swapped personalities? Thank you in advanced you lovely."

Murdoc fumbled with the door to the stall in the bathroom at Kong’s, he was being pushed against it, letting out a slight whimper as Paula trapped him between her arms which were placed on either side of him. He eventually got a hold of the door knob and let himself in, Paula almost tripping as she followed him. It wasn't a surprise to him that Paula had chosen to go after him, 2D’s girlfriends had always been extremely jealous of the fondness he had for Murdoc. Apparently the only plan was not to work it out but make a move on him to make him jealous right back.

“In the stall? How dirty, I like it,” Paula smirked, closing the door after them. Murdoc gulped, sure Paula was pretty but she was 2D’s girlfriend and if he found out, hell would be loose. Though when Paula kissed him, he couldn't help but kiss her right back. He knew it was stupid but somehow, he couldn't think properly.

Paula pushed him against the wall and slowly sank to her knees, making Murdoc grunt and slide a hand into her hair.

Murdoc was lost in the moment until he was hit, square in the nose by Russel. It hurt like hell and Murdoc yelped, feeling blood run down over his mouth. Paula ran off very quickly, leaving Murdoc all alone with Russel, who didn't even hesitate to haul him up, “What on earth are you playing at? Are you insane, Murdoc?”

“I-it just happened!” Murdoc tried, nose sounding stuffed. He pulled off several pieces of toilet paper, tipping his head backwards.

“He’ll definitely kill you,” Russel mumbled, “I’m gonna go find Paula. Stay here, fix your nose.”

“I think it's broken,” Murdoc whined, wincing as he squeezed the bridge to stop the blood, “I can't fix a broken nose!”

“What the hell is going on in here? What is all this fuss about?” Murdoc nearly jumped at the sound of 2D’s voice. He took a step backwards, feeling the wall behind him and whimpering as 2D was suddenly standing before him, towering over him.

“Russel broke my nose,” he tried but 2D raised a brow and then let out a dry laugh.

“My God, it's all wonky,” 2D said before Murdoc could explain anything, “I suppose if Russel, being the gentleman he is, punched your nose, there might be a good reason why.”

“I caught these two in the bathroom,” Russel said as he entered the room again, holding Paula by the arm, who looked like someone getting arrested. She tried smiling at Murdoc but it wasn't returned by him, causing it to fade into a frown.

2D narrowed his black eyes and looked from Murdoc to Paula and back again. He grabbed Murdoc by the jaw, “You what?

Murdoc’s eyes widened, “It jus’ happened! I promise! I don't even like her!”

Paula scoffed, “Oi! You liked it!”

2D whipped around and looked at Paula, nails digging into Murdoc's skin as he turned angrier, “I don't even want to hear your voice, you little backstabbin’ bitch. Don't even think you got a future in my band.”

“Your band?” Russel scoffed, and Murdoc let out a gasp as 2D let go to take a step towards Paula. She looked unimpressed.

“Murdoc is much better for me than you anyway,” Paula snapped and 2D pointed towards the door. He looked hurt but deep down Murdoc knew that he probably didn't care that much, to him “birds came and went”.

“Out, you slut,” 2D ordered and Paula seemed to be surprised at the fact that he was serious. She looked down and walked out of the room. Murdoc saw his opportunity to leave the room but it was as if 2D had eyes in the back of his head, “I’m not done with you, Murdoc Niccals. Stay.” Murdoc froze but even though he wanted to run, he stood his ground.

Russel shook his head and rolled his eyes, leaving the room to calm Paula down as well as tell her to leave in a nicer way.

There was silence for a moment, 2D turning on his heel slowly. He flexed his fingers, looking almost disappointed at the fact that Murdoc’s nose was already broken. At least it had stopped bleeding so bad.

“I promise, I-I had nothing to do with it,” Murdoc started to babble, looking at 2D with panic as he came closer. He backed up against the wall and held up his hands, “She's crazy, Stuart. You have to believe me.”

A finger was poking his chest and Murdoc wanted to shudder at the aggressiveness radiating from 2D, “Do you think I believe you?”

“Please.”

“She's outta my band now, ‘tis done, doesn't matter,” 2D scoffed, “Also, do you actually think I care about that? About her?”

“What?” Murdoc furrowed his brow in confusion, flinching as 2D’s finger tapped his chin.

“Think I want to share her? Sure, but you? No way, I’m sharing you,” 2D smirked, “People my age don't know how to treat me anyway. She's forgotten tomorrow but you…”

Murdoc gulped, trying to look away but 2D turned his head right back and licked his lips. He gave him a gentle slap to the cheek, “Go fix your nose, you freak.”

Then he left Murdoc alone, who felt confused and slightly turned on. It was a mess. They were a mess.


End file.
